The Real First Time
by ncsugirl19
Summary: We've seen Karma and Amy's first kiss on the show, but is that really their first time?


**A/N: Hello all, thank you for giving this a read. I'm trying to decide if I want to continue this or not. This is my first fic, so any suggestions would be helpful!**

**Disclaimer: I do not have any ownership over Faking It. Trust me, Karma and Amy would already be together if I did.**

* * *

* 3 years ago *

Amy is standing in the kitchen, absentmindedly watching the popcorn rotate in the microwave. Daydreaming and listening to the kernels pop, she fails to hear someone enter the backdoor. A set of slender arms snake their way around her middle and draw her in.

"Guess who?"

"Karma, you're the only person who knows where we keep the spare key," Amy replies with a grin.

"Under that dead plant is so cliché, Amy. Really, anyone could find their way in here."

Amy dismisses her with a chuckle, pulling the popcorn out of the microwave and pours it into a bowl. Karma deftly reaches up into the cupboard, retrieving the salt and a box of junior mints. She knows this kitchen as well as her own.

"Did you get the movie?"

"Yes ma'am, one horror flick and a rom com to take our mind off of it before bed."

They gather their snacks and make their way upstairs to Amy's room.

* * *

Not even halfway into the first movie, Karma has slid from her original position lying on the right side of the bed to between Amy's legs, leaning against her front, and using Amy's hands to shield her eyes.

"Um, Kar, you have your own hands you know?"

"Yours are better," she answers, peeking from between the crevice of Amy's forefinger and thumb.

"How about we put the other movie in?"

"No! It's fine, I'm fine! I'm brave, see, no hands," Karma tries to plea, holding her hands out for show, but Amy is already up and changing the DVDs.

"It's perfectly fine. That movie was dumb anyways."

Karma relaxes, leaning her head back on the pillows. Amy presses play and turns back to the bed. Karma grins, pats her shoulder, an invitation for Karma to come and lay her head there. She sheepishly makes her way over and obliges. What can she say? She's a softie when it comes to that girl.

The movie begins, following a blonde girl talking about how she's never been in love, so on and so forth. To be honest, Amy's never been into this kind of movie. She just pretends to be into them to please Karma. At the moment, she can already feel her eyelids getting heavy, and she's so comfortable curled into Karma's side…

* * *

She awakes with a start. Karma is nudging her awake, and the movie looks to be near the end. The girl seems to have found her man, and they're currently making out on the screen. Karma sits up.

"I still haven't done it," she blurts, ducking her head in embarrassment.

"Done what?"

"Kiss someone. I still haven't got my first kiss."

"Yeah you have. Last year, when we were at that party. We played seven minutes in heaven and you were locked in the closet with that goofy guy, Ian. The one that does the morning announcements."

"He never kissed me. We were going to. He was leaning in, then he sneezed, and it totally ruined the moment. He was too embarrassed to try again."

"So what? You're gorgeous. We have plenty of time, it'll happen soon."

"But Amy, we're going into our sophomore year of high school! Everyone has been kissed at this point. I have no practice! What if I have my first kiss and I'm horrible? My reputation will be I _ruined_. I'll never be popular!"

"Slow down! Karma, it's going to be ok. There's no way you'll be a horrible kisser."

"How do you know?"

Amy doesn't know why she says it, probably because she's distracted and thought about it more times than she'd like to admit.

"Because your lips look so damn kissable." Amy's face flushes once she realizes she said the words aloud, but the corners of Karma's mouth turn up into a smile.

"I want my first kiss to be with someone special. Can it be you?"

She takes Amy's loss for words as a yes and leans in. Amy is too shocked to move at first, but once Karma's lips meet hers every cell in her body comes alive. She moves her lips to match her friend's. One thing is for sure, Karma is anything but a horrible kisser.


End file.
